The invention relates to mufflers, and more particularly to serviceable mufflers containing an element requiring servicing.
Emission regulations for internal combustion engines are requiring ever decreasing levels of emissions. It has accordingly become necessary to fit catalysts and filters inside of mufflers to treat engine exhaust. Particle filters for diesel engines require routine cleaning to remove ash built-up from the filters. Catalytic elements also require maintenance and/or replacement.
The present invention provides a serviceable muffler permitting easy removal of an end plate from an open end of a muffler body for gaining access to an internal filter element and/or catalytic element. The invention eliminates the need for welding, and the need for a sealing gasket. The invention further provides particularly cost effective manufacturability. The invention uses high speed lock forming techniques providing precise mounting and sealing structure.